The present invention broadly relates to a process for injection molding a thermoplastic composition comprising:
(a) intimately blending
(i) from 80 to 97% by weight of a polyethylene terephthalate having an intrinsic viscosity of at least about 0.3 dl/g, preferably at least about 0.5 dl/g, measured as a 0.5% by weight solution in a 1:1 mixture of phenol and tetrachloroethane at 25.degree. C.,
(ii) from 3 to 20%, preferably from 5 to 15%, by weight of an organic compound containing at least one imide group and having a melting point greater than 240.degree. C., and
(b) injection molding the resultant blend into a mold held at a temperature of no more than 120.degree. C. and no less than 70.degree. C.